dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Origins: The First Meeting?!
Crimson String of Fate A young girl with a tail zoomed by merrily on her Flying Nimbus, flying right past her brother's head, who neatly swerved out of the way. "You and that cloud." Casear muttered, surveying the ground below. She was enjoying the cloud she'd gotten, even though it was a good two years old, it kept running, so he assumed it wasn't like technology that eventually just failed on the owner. "Brother!! I think I found one!" Amara called. "Nimbus! Dive!" She pulled into a strict dive, skimming along a lake. The Nimbus tilted her sideways, and she dipped her hand in the water, scooping out a small orange sphere. She quickly had Nimbus pull up and towards Casear, tossing him the orb. He caught it singlehandedly and looked at it. It was a small orange sphere, about the size of a baseball or large orange, and it have four stars. "Yeah, this is pretty much how Korin described it." He assessed the sphere and quickly pocketed it. They took off, Amara smiling blissfully on the Nimbus Cloud. "So what do we do with the Dragon Ball?" She asked curiously. "I'm not sure." Casear admitted, taking out the orb again. "But, I think it's best to keep at least one on our person. Korin described them as mystical balls which grant wishes when all seven are brought together, right? They summon Shenron, the Eternal Dragon?" Amara nodded, confirming everything as he recollected it. "Well, if people are going to be coming to our planet trying to find these, I would think it best to have at least one on us, to prevent them from collecting all seven." "Ingenious!" Amara grinned. She liked it when her brother had good ideas. ---- "...Haa...ha..." A shrill voice seemed to reverberate, the sound of panting heavily echoed throughout the streets as a certain crimson-haired young woman ran as fast as she could. Today was the day-- she was sure of it. Maybe now, she could learn of what in the hell she exactly was. It was clear since she first opened her eyes- she knew that she wasn't like the rest of them. The *pitter patter* of footsteps seemed to synchronize perfectly with her breathing as she quickly reached the museum. Gently pushing the door open, the woman hopped into the elevator and reached the top floor- gazing out of the panaroamic windows, she turned her attention to the person gazing out at the city in all it's beauty. "...Uhm, hello...?" "...If you've come for answers, I will never let even a single word out." The old man answered before she could even say a thing. "...You never answer me, you old coot. Just once, let up?" The woman responded. "...First however..." He pointed to a twinkle in the sky. "...Search out the source of that light, and maybe I will divulge a little, Kurenai..." Kurenai made a determined gesture. "...Right!" Quickly running outside, manipulating her ki to grant her the great ability of flight. With that, Kurenai Zenshin shot off like a bullet- the wind rustling in her hair and slamming against her skin was truly one-of-a-kind. She smiled gently, glancing down at the city below without a care in the world... ...Unfortunately this had the effect of her not watching where she was going and smashing into a certain spiky-haired individual. "...!!" The collision of both bodies was almost enough to force Kurenai to freeze up, before levitating backwards and snapping at the man, "...What the...? Why don't you watch where you're going, you bufoon!? I could have died...Your chest felt like a brick wall!" Casear immediately dropped the Dragon Ball due to this collision and Amara immediately dove down to fetch it. "What do you mean watch where I'm going?" Casear snapped irritably. "You weren't exactly paying attention either!" He looked up to see who he had crashed into. A woman. A human woman flying. Wasn't something you see everyday. Kurenai spat, "...How dare you accuse me of wrongness! You could've changed paths or something..." She scratched her head, continuing, "...Either way, it seems that I'm right- you two definitely are the cause of that shining star in the sky." She crossed her arms. "...So, like it or not, you're coming with me. Once I get you two to that space otaku, I could maybe learn about my past." She hovered over to Amara, grabbing her hand lightly. "...Well, come on then. Don't waste my time. ...In fact, I may show that cloud to that geezer." A vicelike grip closed on Kurenai's wrist. "I would thank you to keep your hands off my sister." His hand began to feel hot as he channeled ki along his skin to burn her. "You should let go." His voice was ice. Kurenai's eyes focused on Casear, before breaking out of his grip with apprantly no problems. "...Oh, so you two are related?" She sighed. "Guess I should have counted on you being a siscon. ...Very well. Come on, please then? ...There's no use in starting a pointless squabble." "Go where?" Casear eyes her warily, as Amara edged closer to him on her cloud. "You aren't being specific, no one is going to blindly follow you." He seemed irritated, which was understandable. Kurenai bowed slightly. "...Well, you see. ...I've..." she paused for a brief moment. "...This won't be too long, all I need to do is show you to that space otaku guy since you're apparantly not...from here. It won't be anything bad or anything, I swear." Her words seemed to be rather fake... "You're going to need to sound alot more sure of yourself if you actually expect help." Casear replied, not at all moved by her words. "You don't sound truthful." Amara pointed out. Kurenai waved her hands in a defensive gesture, responding with slight embarrassment, "...W-Well, I'm telling the truth!" The scarlet-haired beauty clenched her fists, looking rather demanding. "Just come on, you'll see." After a brief pause, Kurenai sighed desparately, "...I'm not good with people, am I...?" Of course, this last part was all in her head- her eyes seemed to glow for the briefest of moments as she pleaded, "...Just...you'll see. ...I want to know about myself, that's all, okay? Try and help me here, please...!" Casear frowned. The girl seemed rather desperate, but he was in no immediate hurry to go out of his way to help her. He was more interested in trying to find another Dragon Ball than helping this girl soul search. "Sorry, no can d-" "Sure, we'll help!" Amara cut her brother off, earning a glare from him. "We don't really have anything better to do, and that seemed more sincere than before." Kurenai smiled for once- and it illuminated her whole face as her expression changed from serious to cheerful. "...Righty-o, then. Let's go." No sooner that they shot off, did they reach the museum. Kurenai had to practically drag the two, Casear by his hair—Amara by her tail up to the top floor. It looked really painful. She seemed really energetic for some reason—perhaps maybe now, she'd find out about herself. Reaching the top floor, Kurenai yelled at the old man, "Alright, you geezer. I brought the twinkly people…Now fess up, why don't ya?" The elderly old coot stroked his beard, murmuring, "…So, these are Saiyans, eh…?" Kurenai inched back. "…Wait, they're Saiyans!?" She motioned to Amara. "…I thought that was just a fashion accessory!" "In that case, you're an imbecile." Casear snapped, rubbing his head. "Never do that again." Amara was glaring at Kurenai reproachfully. "You are an idiot. You don't pull people by their bodily attachments." Kurenai crossed her arms and snapped at Casear, "Why don't you leave the jokes to your hair!?" The old man merely chuckled at this sight, interjecting, "Now, now. There's no use crying over spilt milk." He quickly observed the bodies of the two, noting, "...My. You, my lad," he quickly walked around Casear. "...You seem to have more power than I've sensed in my lifetime." Kurenai spat, "...Seems you didn't get out much then, you old coot." The old man merely laughed. "...Nevertheless, you two are obviously very special. I can see it now." Amara's eyes lit up. She always loved hearing praises. "Special?" Casear frowned. What was this old man, a kind of Seer? "Old man, what exactly are you that let's you see all these things? Surely not a human." The skepticism in his voice was obvious. The old man merely chuckled. "…Why, you have keen observation skills, my boy. I am certainly not a human…" He gazed over at Kurenai as a golden aura surrounded his body. "…And neither are you, Kurenai." Kurenai's eyes widened in shock as she doubled over in surprise before regaining her composure. "…Bwhaaaaat!? Whaddya mean!?" The elderly coot broke out into uproarious laughter. "…That's right. I remember a loving elderly couple found you fourteen years ago in the mountains. We were unable to verify your biological parents." Kurenai glanced down in disappointment. "…Then…what does that mean…?" The old man began to undergo a transformation, before showing his true form—a young, blonde haired girl. "…In all due time, Kurenai Zenshin." Gift of the Gods Amara was taken aback, but managed to not fall off her cloud. "H-how?" She was speechless. "Disguising one's appearance." Casear replied airily. "There are a variety of ways to do that, by using ki to fracture the light around you so that you appear different, to actual transformation. The latter technique revolves actually manipulating your body, but I've never seen it used in that, to disguise gender and voice." The young girl let out a high-pitched giggle. "Hihihihihihi~ Well, you're certainly smarter than you look." She turned to Kurenai. "…I was waiting for the last horse to cross the finish line, by the way." Kurenai shook her fist at the girl comically, snapping, "…Oi, you! You've got a LOT of explaining to do, and not just about who I am!" The young girl hopped down upon a seat, expositing, "…You see, I am a Shin-jin. I am the Northern Supreme Kai, Amaya, to be precise. I came here of my own accord almost four decades ago to wait for the child from the stars to arrive." She gazed over at Kurenai. "…I'm guessing that's you. Oh, how cruel fate can be for the child to be such an idiot." Kurenai was seconds away from having to strangle her. "…Grr…" "She's not wrong." Amara was still rubbing her tail. "So, you're a Supreme Kai..." Casear mused. "First time I've ever heard of them. For someone with such an imposing title, you're fairly cute." Amaya laughed. "Why, thank you." She focused for a moment. "Anyway, the answers you seek are on another planet." She began to expositate. "....You'll need to find a starship to take you to Planet Koaku." "Planet Koaku." Casear let his thoughts take over again. "I've heard of that Planet. It's very advanced, the technology is simply amazing. It kept even the Planet Trade Organization at bay." He was puzzled now. "But what is on that Planet for us?" Amaya smiled broadly at him. "...Well, it's a highly technologically advanced race who will assist you in learning more about yourself....Actually..." Amaya took the Dragon Ball from Amara. "...They'll help you construct a radar to track down the others with ease." Kurenai muttered. "The problem is...where do we get a starship?" Amaya laughed, before materializing a starship out of thin air outside. "....I didn't say I didn't have a starship, did I?" Casear looked out the window, wide-eyed. "How do I learn to do that?" Amaya glanced at Casear with a wide-eyed smile. "...Aren't all Saiyans starship-savvy?" "We get lessons in how to fly them, yes." Casear confirmed. "Big brother should be able to use this pretty much." Amara agreed, looking out the window. "It looks so cool!" "Indeed it does. I was gonna put flames on it but then that'd look kinda odd." Amaya added. Kurenai merely paid no attention to the three as she ran downstairs, hoping to get off this insignificant little blue planet as soon as possible. "Well, come on? Hurry up!" Casear frowned. "Supreme Kai, if I may, you said you forsaw that girl being of some importance? Where do my sister and I fit into this?" "I also wanna know." Amara piped up. "I mean, she's not very smart, and she's supposed to be important? And now we're getting dragged along?" Her choice of the word "dragged" shown she was not forgetting the tail. Amaya looked at them all puzzled-like. "...Oh, why, nothing at all." It was clear she was lying through her teeth. "...You just happened to be in the immediate vicinity and you each have your own roles to play. I just want you to look after her- she's too slow to look after herself, especially in the depths of space." "So...we're just collateral damage?" Casear asked slowly. Amaya smirked. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...Yes. Hihihihi~ I kid, I kid. You two have a much more important role. That is..." she handed the Dragon Ball back to Amara. "...It's gathering the Dragon Balls before everyone else. I forsee malevolent forces chasing after those spheres of magic, so I'm entrusting you to gather them post-haste." "Alright. I'm sorry if we've been any trouble to you." Casear motioned for Amara to follow him. She had her cloud follow and she cheerfully turned to wave at Amaya as they left out the door. Amaya waved back. "Take care and come back once you've gathered them all." Five Days to Koauku Running towards the starship, Kurenai managed to trip over her own feet- despite not having shoelaces. "...Aaaagh!" Kurenai's eyes widened as she almost collided with the cold, hard ground... Casear turned on his heel, and vanished, reappearing next to Kurenai and catching her with a single arm, easily stopping her from hitting the ground. "Are you alright?" Amara chuckled smugly in the back. Had Casear not been focused on Kurenai's wellbeing, he'd have shot her a scathing look. Kurenai held her head, stammering, "...Huh. Yeah, yeah I guess..." She used him as leverage to stand up, before showing Casear the first genuine smile she'd revealed since they met. "...Thank you." Of course, the main problem was getting off the planet in one piece, so it would be best if she merely sat back and let him fly the starship. "Don't worry about it." Casear returned her smiled and dismissed her thanks. He easily opened the ship's hatch and stepped onto the pad, Amara and Kurenai following suit, though Amara just continued to sit on her cloud. "We're in this for the long haul anyway, I'll watch after you." Kurenai densely nodded. "...Thanks, Amara." For a moment there, she felt like the moment they'd get a seat she'd search around for television and drinks- though at that moment she realized...This wasn't a plane. They didn't have prestiege class...Come to think of it, all they probably had was the bare minimum- three seats. With that, she frowned. "...Damn scum starship." To their surprise, it was fairly decent. The spaceship itself was massive and circular, the interior seemed to match this. The control panel was directly in the center, along with a virtual realtiy screen that let them get a decent view of what was oncoming. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms, a conveniently kid sized one and a bedroom meant for two adults. Amara stifled her giggles. Kurenai's eyes widened in absolute shock. "...Guess it's better than Quantas after all." ...Of course, nobody would get that reference, she thought as she found a good chair to sit in and kick her legs up. She was honestly tempted to strip and go to sleep there and then, but then it'd be rather...awkward. "...Hey, Casear," she called out. "...How long do you think it'll take to get there?" "Judging by this ship's model..." Caseat sat down at the control panel, looking over the keyboard. "Voice activation, huh?" He sighed. "Go!" And with that word, the ship's flame erupted from beneath it as it took off into the air. They were all pretty much thrown back until it exited the planet's atmosphere completely and Casear managed to restore gravity. "As I was saying, judging by this ship's model and maximum speed, I'd give us five days to reach Koaku." Kurenai's eyes widened. "...Oh, come on. Five days? Is that like inside or an outside thing? ...'Cause I think we'll all try and kill each other in three. I say we make a bet. Whoever tries to kill somebody first loses." Kurenai sighed. "...I guess that was a little uncalled for..." "We Saiyans traveled in pods with far less room than this." Casear told her, pressing two buttons and setting the ship on auto-pilot. "Only you would go crazy, but pinning you down would be as easy as 1...2..." And swiftly, she was on the floor of the ship, Casear straddling her with his hand on her breastbone. "...3." Kurenai flinched as she slapped Casear's hand away in disgust, standing to her feet after stumbling for about five minutes. "...Tch! Don't touch me, you pervert...You're not impressing anyone." "Your body thinks otherwise." Amara called out to her. She had finally gotten off her cloud and was tightening the obi on her gi. Casear gave a dry chuckle. "Big brother, can we alter the gravity on this thing?" Casear looked her curiously, before inspecting the keyboard. "Strangely, that is an option. I'd supposed the Northern Supreme Kai figured we'd want to train. I assume that's what you intend?" Amara nodded. "Ok, Kurenai and I will clear out. Don't go overboard." Casear warned. "Of course!" And Amara rushed over to the keyboard. Casear took Kurenai by the wrist, but he wasn't pulling. "We should head out of this area of the ship." Kurenai seemed rather put off, remarking, "...Wait, training there? Seriously?" She shook her head as she broke from Casear's grip lightly. "...How can you stand that type of gravity..." She wasn't sure how she was standing, amazingly. At least now she felt rather at home. "Planet Vegeta had higher gravity than Earth." Casear shrugged. "Not as much as Amara intends to go up to." He pulled her out of the control room where the gravity was heavier and into the kitchen, where it was lighter. "You'll want to stay here where it's easier. I'm going to go join in on the training session. We have five days to kill." And he sped back into the control room without another word. Kurenai couldn't do anything but sigh. "....Fine, fine." She stood up and barely managed to make it to that room- at least she wasn't continually falling flat on her arse. "...At least a little training would help..." Using the edges of the starship's wall to retain her balance, Kurenai awkwardly joined in on the siblings' little training session. And thus, a unique partnership was formed. ---- Next Story >Zero Gravity Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku